


The First Step To A Healthy Sibling Relationship Is To Not Fucking Lie About The Vampires

by AVFran



Series: Halloweek 2019 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, ORV Halloweek, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVFran/pseuds/AVFran
Summary: Prompt #4 Graveyard“Let’s be honest, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”The sad thing is that she isn’t wrong.





	The First Step To A Healthy Sibling Relationship Is To Not Fucking Lie About The Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Because there can never be too much Buffy in a fandom, and there is a severe lack here.

Yoo Joonghyuk can only sigh and take out his handcuffs to book his sister. Yoo Mia throws the shovel towards one of her friends and slaps them out of his hand. When he goes to pick them back up, she kicks them into an empty grave. Lee Hyunsung puts the police car in park and gets out to help.

“Seriously? Are you being seeeeerious oppa!”

“Your own sister? Hyung, you’re so cold.”

“Hahahaha- oi, why are you cuffing me too?!”

“I’m sorry, but you are vandalizing a grave.”

“Hyunsung-ssi there’s really no need for this. It’s actually really important that we- Joonhyuk-ya! Don’t ‘tch’ while someone’s talking!”

“Mia, make your oppa stop.”

“C’mon Mia, cry! Shed those crocodile tears. Oppa, hey oppa! Isn’t there a get out of jail free card for your sister’s friends? Abuse that power. Release your inhibitions and be the corrupt cop. Ne-po-ti-sm! Ne-po-ti-sm! C’mon every, let’s all chant together! Ne-po-ti-sm! Ne-po-ti-sm!”

Yoo Joonghyuk scowls as he and Lee Hyunsung cuff three belligerent university students and one highschool librarian. He twitches when Yoo Mia joins her friends in chanting. Where did he go wrong with her? He tried to raise her to be a virtuous, kind, and smart. Instead, she spends her time skipping class and hanging out with sketchy people in graveyards. The fact that he spent his college days being an antisocial dropout until he was kicked for a minor electrical fire (that totally wasn’t his fault, there were mice smoking cigarettes in the gym, that’s his story and he sticking to it _because it's the truth_) doesn’t even occur to him.

Michael Ainzworth, the shady librarian that’s been around since Yoo Joonghyuk was a student, seems to give up and lets himself into the back of the car. The boys however, aren’t going down without a fight. Park Daeseong is clinging to Lee Hyunsung back while he fends off Kim Juwon, who is waving the shovel trying to hit him on the head. Honestly, he’s hitting Park Daeseong more that Yoo Joonghyuk’s partner.

Slipping out of the cuffs again, Yoo Mia tries to run back to her bag. “Oppaaaaa~! We can’t leave yet! Hi Hyunsung-oppa! Its really important that we stay here for now. You can swing by on your way back to the precinct to pick us up.”

“No. Mia, you’re coming with- stop- Mia!” Her hand finds a way to fling the cuffs into a drain as she passes Lee Hyunsung. Yoo Joonghyuk is done with this. He snaps up her wrist and yanks her off her feet. “Enough! No more lies!”

He stares down at his sister. Lee Hyunsung catches the cuffs and goes to snap them back onto her before Kim Juwon tackles him to the side.

“Oppa?”

“What are you doing? Do you think I’m blind? Every time you act like this you come home hurt or I find evidence of you at the crime scene. Do you know what that looks like? Do you understand that half the department thinks that you're the leader of a gang, or that you murder people in your spare time and have me cover it up? Enough! I’m taking you in, and you can either tell me the truth or rot in jail. Because Mia, I’m done. I’ve been covering your ass since we were both in highschool and _I’m done._ So come clean or don’t bother to come home.”

Everyone stops. Park Daeseong drops off of Lee Hyunsung in shock. Lee Hyunsung lets Kim Juwon out of a strangle hold, who slides down and stays on the floor. A worried Ainsworth pokes his head out of the car and adjusts his glasses. Even the trees stop rustling to listen in.

“Joonghyuk-ssi, maybe we should go back to the station for this.”

“Mia-ya, now really isn’t the time.”

“…I’m your family.”

“So what? I should give you a free pass to every crime?”

“I’m your family. You should trust me!”

“With what? Being a delinquent?

“You should trust that I’m a good person!”

“Then act like one!”

“I do! Everyday I’m trying my best to help people, to keep them safe and all you do is nag and yell at me! Why can’t you ever believe that I’m doing my best!”

“Is your best skipping classes?! Is your best running around Seoul, meeting suspicious characters and committing crimes?!”

“I’m not a criminal! Stop treating me like one!”

“Stop being one!”

“You’re so stupid! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU HAD DIED INSTEAD OF MOM AND DAD!”

“GO AHEAD, ITS NOT LIKE YOU EVER HAVEN’T!”

Like it was waiting for the most dramatic moment, something burst from the grave behind Yoo Joonghyuk and tries to give him the worst hickey of his life. Because why just keep this day at bad, why not make it absolutely, fucking terrible?

* * *

Yoo Mia has thought of a lot of scenarios where her brother finds out her secret. Maybe he’ll walk in on her having sex with her totally hot not-a-vampire (shut up Ainsworth, she has a soul, it doesn’t count) girlfriend and she’ll make the vamp face by accident. Maybe he’ll wake up in the middle of one of his kidnappings and see her kicking ass and taking names. Maybe Ainsworth will present him with her cold corpse and a council approved cover story. Him beating a vampire back into its grave and demanding an explanation on why he needs to kill it with a wooden stake isn’t one of them.

“… and so, she is the one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.”

Thank you Ainsworth, you’re the best Watcher a girl could ask for. Now please use that wisdom to help her make up with her brother and make everything less awkward.

“So its just vampires?” Lee Hyunsung is taking all this surprisingly well.

“Well, no. There are a whole host or demons and fiends in the world. Vampires are just the most… industrious about increasing their numbers.”

“Yeah there were the fucking, nasty ass, shit for brain werewolves a few weeks back. They were like, in heat or something cause we had to play look out while they got their freak on in the park.” Park Daeseong, why do you say these things?

“And the tentacle monsters from last month, that shit was hard core.” Kim Juwon, please shut up! Don’t you see that her brother is about to snap!

Yoo Joonghyuk takes a deep breath and gives his sister one of the most done expressions she’s ever caused. “Those mice weren’t smoking cigarettes.”

“Ah, no.” Okay, how does she explain tiny fire demons that liked to watch students have sex on the gym matts?

Ten minutes later her brother just sighs and closes his eyes. Yoo Mia frets while her friends shuffle awkwardly around them pretending that they aren’t listening in on this train wreck of a revelation. Yoo Joonghyuk is squatting on the ground with his head in his hands, Lee Hyunsung next to him patting his back, muttering about failing to raise her right. Ainzworth motions for her to do something while Park Daeseong and Kim Juwon mime knocking him out and pretending this never happened.

“Oppa, I’m sorry.” Yoo Mia mutter, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean any of that, I was just feeling smad.” Yoo Joonghyuk twitches when she says ‘smad’ and she starts to sniffle. “I love you. I promise I love you. Please don’t be smad at me. You can be angry or mad, so please don’t be smad? Oppa, I love you…”

“Shut up. Just. Give me a minute.”

“Oppa…”

“… I love you too. I-I’m not ‘smad’. I’m just.”

The boys each give her a thumb up and mime hugging motions. She kneels next to her brother and tugs one of his hands free. She pulls at his finger one at a time and sniffles. Slowly, he starts to tug back without looking at her.

Lee Hyunsung hesitantly stands up. “Joonghyuk-ssi, Mia-ya, I think I should take you home now, okay? The two of you need to have a conversation, just the two of you.”

Yes. Yes, they need to talk. Yoo Mia tangles their fingers together and tugs her brother up. He can make them dinner, and it’ll be delicious, and they can laugh about how terrible her food is. They can go home and she’ll tell him everything she’s hidden over the years. She can call Lilia and finally introduce her brother to the love of her life. She can fix all the mistakes she’s made over these past five years, and if she can’t? Then they’ll move on together and be stronger for it. No more misunderstandings, everything is going to get better.

“Joonghyuk-ssi, I know that this is upsetting, but now that you do know perhaps you can help me convince your sister that she should drop out of school and commit herself to her desti-”

Ainzworth why?! “Oppa no!”

Yoo Joonhyuk lunges for Ainzworth, murder in his eyes. Lee Hyunsung pulls the librarian out of the way while Yoo Mia grabs her brother around the middle and lifts. He flails in the air for a second before his hand goes to his gun. Yoo Mia can only shake her brother from side to side to stop him from pulling it out and shooting her Watcher dead.

“I can arrest him for something! I’ll find charges!”

“Joonghyuk-ssi, murder isn’t the answer!”

“You coerced teenagers into violent acts!”

“Oppa stop!”

Yoo Mia isn’t sure if her brother is more surprised than she is as she suplexes him into submission. On one hand, she was acting on instinct and didn’t really mean to. On the other, _she just suplexed her brother, the cop_. Fortunately, a demon decides to show up and everyone is a little busy, what with everything being poisoned, gaining teeth, on fire, or poisoned to gain teeth and on fire. Convenient distractions, the one perk of being the Slayer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally free of the dreaded midterms. Hopefully I can stay on schedule and keep to the one a day pace.
> 
> So, I know that YJH would never actually choose to be a cop. But the convoluted reasoning here is that he was kicked off his uni esports team due to the gym burning down. Which only happened because Mia came to visit him. Then one of the boys learned magic and practiced at the Yoo apartment since YJH was usually out job hunting. Things happen and YJH's gaming rig inevitably ended up the victim of that episode. In his rage fuelled rampage to get more money to buy a new one he takes his anger out on a poor purse snatcher and a cop recommends police work. So the escapades of sexy cop YJH began and Seoul has never been the same.


End file.
